The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. In the course of the IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC manufacturing are needed.
For example, as the semiconductor industry has progressed into nanometer technology process nodes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs, stricter demands have been placed on lithography process. For example, techniques such as immersion lithography, extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography, and e-beam lithography have been utilized to support critical dimension (CD) requirements of the smaller devices. Such lithography methods, utilize masks which frequently include various defects that introduce fabrication defects in the smaller deices. Certain compensation methods, such as repairing mask defects and requiring tighter controls for masks, may be utilized. These compensation methods, however, may significantly increase mask fabrication time and cost. Accordingly, although existing lithography methods have been generally adequate, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.